My life is my own
by White Stone
Summary: Tom Lennox is kidnaped by his old flame Casey Doug. Her and her men are planning another attack. You will get the scoop in the in their lives, the lies, and plots. Will Lennox survive? Takes place after season 6. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My life is my own**

**By: Amee Eliza**

Tom Lennox sat in bed and tossed to and fro like the waves of the sea. He wished the music of the waves would lull him to sleep, but because when he was six he found out there was no such thing as genie, he could not have his wish. He knew a lot of the American's today had wishes too, larger than his need to get some shut eye.

A voice in his head convicted him silently for all the wrong he had done today.

First blackmailing Karen Hayes, becoming involved in the attempted assination of President Wayne Palmer, and being bullied around by Vice President Noah Daniels.

Tom just laughed it off, but then got a sick feeling inside when he remembered Noah Daniel's confession of being involved with Lisa Miller.

The same lady who had been so loyal, yet had betrayed their country by giving (unknowingly) information to a Russian spy.

"_What a loser."_ Tom thought.

Tom Lennox had worked very hard to be in the position he was in and could not imagine disgracing himself so.

Tom Lennox rose from his bed. He was solely in his undergarments as he made his way to the couch.

He turned on the TV.

He usually would turn to News, but he was sick of it. Bombs, assassination, he had took enough of that crap.

"_One good thing I have done to today is help Karen. I am glad I convinced Daniels to turn his eyes from her while she aided Bauer. But oh what a pig I was! Getting involved in the assassination! I know I didn't mean to. Yes, that's what I must comfort myself on. I didn't know Reed's plan, and when I did, I turned him in." _

His reverie made him uneasy. He flipped on Animaniacs.

Yakko was singing _The nations of the world_.

Tom found it so annoying he turned off the tv all together.

Dark thought pursued him as he got dressed and headed out the hotel door.

He wondered about his own self worth and his moral values.

He held information, and he was valuable for his knowledge (for that he proudly admitted), but what of his worth to another? Who loved him?

"_Oh stop thinking these things it will only bring you down." _He thought sadly.

"Casey." He said aloud in a whisper like a ghost that haunted him.

* * *

**Flashback-1:09 A.M.**

Tom Lennox decided to stay composed, yet all the walls of secure feeling slipped away. Russian President Suvarov was speaking now via teleconference. He comforted himself by running his fingers over his face.

"We are doing everything we can." Vice President Noah Daniels assured him.

An agent named Jack Bauer had made a deal with the now unconsciousness President Wayne Palmer to exchange the Russian circuit board to Cheng, but to get to make sure that it didn't get into the hands of the Chinese. Now it was all over. Cheng had it.

The call ended with a warning. If they didn't get it back in a couple hours an attack would be launched against the United States.

"Sir, we can't afford this to happen." Tom Lennox said smoothly.

"I know, I know. What can we do?" Daniels shot back stressed.

" CTU is getting involved and think they may know it's location." Tom began.

"Go on." Noah said with a lighter tone.

This was a long day indeed...

* * *

Tom felt the chill of the early morning sweep about him as he left the hotel. A couple birds squawked as they flew overhead.

The smell of coffee was in the air as he passed a star buks. The light that shone from inside was comforting.

He stopped for a while and paused in deep thought. His thoughts and feelings were churning inside. He could not understand them for exact.

"I need a stiff drink." He thought.

He would do just that but for reasons unknown to him the thought of drinking alcohol made his stomach lurch.

"Aren't you Tom Lennox?" A scary looking bum asked.

The man's beard was so white and it looked fake. Tom noticed his finger nails were bruised.

Tom, not really thinking said "Well, I guess." His voice surprised him: it was course.

The man pulled out a handgun. "Get down on the ground or I'll blow you to oblivion."

Tom's eyes shot open wide in fear. He submitted.

"I got him." The man said in a humdrum manner into a black walkie talkie.

"If you don't believe that I won't kill you, you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh shut up." A side of Tom's conscious spit out in his mind.

He preceded to throw him into a van. He lost his shoe. The man didn't notice.

"How much worse can this get?" Tom pondered with much concern.

The clock was ticking.


	2. Chapter 2

**My life is my own **

**By: Amee Eliza  
**

In the shadow of his father. Yes, that was what all said he would live up to be. He never got a chance to think what he wanted for his life, only that he would be successful and carry on the good name of the Lennox family. Yet, Tom wondered what would of happened if he didn't waste all that time in collages getting brainwashed with doctrine. Would he be married? A family? He had always loved children, but he was also scared because he didn't have much experience in the area of children. He could hardly remember himself what being a child was. Milk and cookies? He smiled at this thought.

The van was driving at a rapid speed. Tom's head was pressed against the floor and the rolling of the wheels made a hum that lulled him to sleep, but just as he was about to shut his eyes a terrible conception came into his brain: what if he had been drugged? It was a scary thought, but for some reason his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

A song played on the radio "Unchained Melody."

His face felt sweaty and numb from his face pressing on the carpet so long.

He dared to lift his head a little.

* * *

**Flashback- 10 years ago **

She was wearing a red baggy sweater with three stars going down each sleeve. A prick of joy filled Tom Lennox as she walked up to him.

"So, professor what do you have for us today?" She asked with spark.

"Well, I'm not so sure now Casey seeing half the students aren't showing up." Tom said casually.

A look of concern spread across her face, "Tom are we under attack of some sort?"

"No, no, it's just there has been a terrorist threat on the school. Didn't you know?" He asked.

Emotion spread across her face, he could tell she was trying to say something.

"Well, I am safe with..." Her voiced trailed off and her eyes darted from his.

Her eyes were hazel and at times they seemed to be ablaze.

A funny feeling was in his stomach.

"Look Casey..." His voice trailed off.

She quickly changed the subject (which hurt them both).

"Okay, well let's see if everyone has been studying the area dictated." Tom Lennox said opening the class door with a sweep of his hands for her to enter first.

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

The car stopped. 

Tom's eye brows rose in apprehension.

"Don't worry it's just a stop light Tom." A female voice said.

"I..." His voice sounded sleepy.

"Tom look you don't need to be worried. I am Kate Warner and everything is going to fine. I assure you if you are harmed there shall be consequences."

Tom's eyes struggled to look up. She was a light.

"Miss Warner there will be sad consequences-" Tom began.

His legs tingled.

"Oh shut up Lennox." The man said who had snapped him away.

The beard was off his face and he appeared like an everyday person: jeans, and a T-shirt, but his voice was scented with an English accent.

"Look Tom, you cooperate and everything will go fine. Believe me I didn't want it this way." Kate Warner said trying to offer him comfort.

"Look Kate, that's enough jabber."

"Yes, Robert." She said bitterly.

The ride lasted for five more minutes. They went through a black chain fence gate situated in a back alley. When they entered Tom heard a large humming sound.

The building was gray, like concrete.

Kate took the left door and "Robert" took the right.

Inside it was like ice.

"I know what your thinking but your wrong. We are not terrorists. We love the United states as you do."

Tom was angry. He didn't respond.

"Follow me into room B."

Inside it was white and sparkling with the sun reflecting through the many windows.

"Here we go."

A second member stood in waiting with a gun in Room B.

" Tom Lennox I am Farris Tinent I will be removing the bacteria from your body."

"Excuse me?" Tom Lennox asked confused.

There was a large tub in the center of the room and the room was decked in stainless steal.

"Take your clothes off." Mr. Tinent ordered.

"You've got to be kidding." Tom let slip out.

Robert excused himself.

"She demands you be disinfected and tested for diseases. Just please do as I dictate." Tinent had spiky black hair and two thin beady eyes. His lab coat swishes as he paced.

Tom had no choice and he preceded to take off his clothes.

"_We but half express ourselves, and are ashamed of that divine idea which each of us represents"_ For some reason the quote played in his head like a nursery rhyme, and then he realized that Ralph Waldo Emerson must of meant something different: for these people expressed their intentions quite clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**My life is my own**

**By: Amee Eliza **

"If only I get the chance to show the world what I can do." Casey explained.

"What do you actually want to do Miss Doug? And how can I help?" Kate wondered.

"I know you don't trust me, you think me mean and cruel. But I have suffered enough with those believed things about me." Casey wagged her finger at her.

"Miss Doug, I only want to know how can Warner corporation help with this plan to raise the security here in the United states?"

Farris barges in.

"Please Farris knock next time!" Casey yells angrily.

"Um... sorry. Your boy friend is clean. I found only one trace of Borrelia burgdorferi. He must of been bitten by a tick, I am glad we caught-"

"I know Farris don't you think I know? Look Farris, I know you're the man who knows his job, but I know mine as well."

Farris nodded his brow sweaty.

"Miss Warner let me show you to your vehicle."

"Farris wait!" Casey beckoned sharply.

"As soon as she is in her car, show Mr. Lennox into my office." She described moving her hands nervously.

Casey Doug was not what you would call lovely, yet signs of loveliness were written all over her face. Her hair was platinum blond and her eyes were hazel. Her eyes showed fierce emotion, which they had since the day she was born when she let out a wail of life.

"Yes Casey." Farris said like a child.

"One thing Miss Doug." Kate interjected.

"Why do we need to let out this bad press about Wayne Palmer?" She was earnest in her question and looked for the answer.

She waited as Casey ran her hand casually down her waist to her hips.

"The American people must know the reality of their President." Casey offered.

Kate wanted to say more but Farris grabbed her hand in warning. "Talk to her tomorrow." He whispered.

When they left the building out into the cold evening Kate broke the silence.

"I know what I am suppose to do, but I am not so sure why." Kate confided in Farris (the scientific researcher whom she had only met two days ago).

"Look, Kate there is a bigger picture. Just have a little faith." He gave a smile. His teeth were dentist perfect.

"Good bye." Kate got in her steel blue Toyota Sienna and back up slowly and then pulled out.

Farris didn't come back the second she was absent. He sat for a while and basked in the cold breeze.

_I wonder what I am suppose to be doing, Of course I do, why am I saying this? I am a professional. What have a guilty conscience? For what? Miss Doug is going to do the best for the United States, plus we are not going this thing alone. We have some others to help guide us in this mission. _

He scratched his head. The soft humming of the electricity lines made him antsy.

He left the asphalt driveway and entered the left door.

Casey lurched forward suddenly. Tears came from her face. Was she ready for this?

Farris peeked his head in.

"Farris don't you ever do that again! I will not have you disrespect me like that. Making a fool of me in front of Miss Warner." She bursted out. Her cheeks were red.

" Casey, I am sorry. Let me get you some water?" He knew her throat got dry when she screamed a lot.

"Sure." She answered suddenly sounding helpless.

Ten minutes later with a glass of water in her hands the face came through the door.

"Casey?" Tom said in doubt.

The glass broke into pieces all around.

What was able to break loose now? Farris thought disheartened.


	4. Chapter 4

**My life is my own (Chapter 4) **

**by: Amee Eliza **

Silence enveloped the room for a moment (ten seconds to be exact).

Her hair combed back and her teeth hitting her bottom lip gently, Casey Doug reached her hand out.

"Did she want him to take it?" Tom wondered.

"I can't believe it's you." Tom finally said a little unsure.

He shifted his bitterly cold bare feet across the snow white floor.

"What happened to your shoes professor?" Casey Doug asked absent mindedly.

When she called him "professor" it gave him a strange feeling in his throat, he swallowed.

"Farris you may leave." Casey asked in a hushed tone like she was telling a secret Tom was not privy to hear.

"What in earth did you do this for? The whole secret services are going to be looking for me!" Tom hollered.

"Tom, really, do you think I have no plan? No objects in kidnaping you? Maybe you think I have feelings for you still, well-" Tom interrupted her.

"I never claimed that Casey." He said. His eyes were weary.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Tom, I know we parted bitterly. Please don't make this harder for me... than it already is." Casey dissuaded.

She could tell Tom was not enjoying this moment. It was horrible for the both of the two. Neither wanted to go back ten years ago.

Casey had an object, Tom had to bear the pressure of the pain.

Tom felt something then rejected it, for it was dark and mournful.

"Just tell me." Tom pleaded.

"You need to get I and my men pass security, so my men can help enforce the law of this great country. This president has really screwed up."

"You'll be caught no doubt about it and what makes you think for a moment I will help you?" Tom defended.

"From what I hear you take the constitution as a list of suggestion, and if that's true you may as well know that we have a right to take power when there are corrupt powers, such as there is. We need to change some members of the legislative and stand up for what we deserve. Million are dead Thomas!" Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Tom sensed her distress.

"I won't help you." Tom said flatly.

Casey got up from her chair and walked to him. She touched his face softly: it still to this day made shivers run down his spine.

"You will, and I will tell you why Tom." She wasn't sure if she should and scratched her head.

Tom helped himself to a black arm chair and sat back. He closed his eyes in stress.

"Tom!" She yelled.

"What is it? I get the picture you are going to black mail me." Tom figured.

"No, Tom you and I, we have a son."

All hell broke loose.

"A son? A son?" He repeated the line with big gulps of breath, his heart racing.

"Yes, he is nine." She told him. She reached for his hand.

"How did this happen?" Tom wondered aloud.

"You don't remember?" Casey asked. She tapped her fingers on her desk nervously.

"We were never together." Tom claimed.

"No you're wrong Tom." She told him.

"I am willing to be wrong." He said moodily.

"Look Tom, I remember." She explained.

"You know why?" She let out a sob.

"I have never felt the same way since. Never been with anyone else." Tom turned around. The flame was burning inside.

"Casey, I am sorry." Tom stuttered.

Through sobs she explained the bacteria that had been found in his body.

"You were lucky." She said.

Tom was about to speak but then she walked from her desk and pass the exotic rug and yelled out the door "Robert!"


	5. Chapter 5

**My life is my own (Chapter 5- Partisan Politics) **

**By: Amee Eliza **

Robert Rosen was writing down some notes in his book of plans. The first trick was to make the American people realize their need for change and the stupidity of President Wayne Palmer.

"_Well,-"_ He thought. _"That has already been done by the horrible nuclear attack caused by Fayed and Gredenko. The people see that we are not safe, causing total disaster in people's moral."_ Robert Rosen put a check on that gimmick.

"_And Miss Warner is going to help us in the area of press release. Seeing her company is honest she can hide behind that." _

"This plan is faultless." Robert chuckled.

Getting the British in the legislative and organizing an assasination to get the stand in president's eye of security- everything was brilliant.

"_And just think! I can move my family here. They will be so much better of in America. We can start a new life here, and change contradictory government." _

Robert's quarters were down the hallway and the first door pass the restroom. It was snug and he decorated it with family pictures, medal, picture of his army days, and cool super hero posters.

The wall was a shiny brown color and his bed was looked as if he had thrown his covers off in the morning suddenly and not cared to make the bed the proper way.

The other generals were due tomorrow to execute the plan that would change the concourse of American history.

There was two taps on the door. "Rob, it's me."

"_Oh it's that little science boy from heck knows where? Is he Mexican, Japanese? I can't tell the difference!" _Robert though. He reached over and itched his back.

"Yeah!" He said. "I'm coming."

"Miss Doug is calling for you. Last minute details you know."Farris explained.

"I thought we've done enough talking." Robert Rosen said disjointed.

His military boots and magazines scattered the floor.

Farris's eye caught on one of his posters.

"You like spider man?" Farris laughed.

"He's pretty cool." He shut the door and left walking down the hall swiftly.

"Is she in a composed state?" Robert had to ask.

"Lennox left the room and she is fine." Farris assured.

Farris's brow's met in concern, "Do you think Lennox can really help us?"

"She told me he can, so he can." Robert said positively.

He opened the door it creaked. Through the windows he could see it was dark. Farris walked in and sat down slowly on the sofa.

Robert yawned, he hadn't realized how draining the day had been.

"Ok Mam, hit the ball." Robert told her, his blue eyes gleaming.

She looked hardly in a kidding attitude.

"Ok, Mr. Rosen."

"Miss Doug." He responded.

She rolled her eye's in vexation. She rubbed her hands together. They were like ice.

"I have some tea if you would like some." She offered her two alliances.

"I'll have some." Farris asked politely.

She got a white cup out from the black cupboard and poured some steaming water and put a tea bag in. "Two lumps?" She asked her eyes darting to him.

"As always." Farris said.

He got up and took the tea cup from her. "Thanks." He said as he sipped it.

"And you?" She asked Robert.

He held his hand up in protest, "I just had some hot coco a couple seconds ago." He explained.

"Okay Rosen and Farris, let's get talking."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Life is my own (Chapter 6)**

**By: Amee Eliza **

The fraternity raced along the highway in a black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution RS. The man driving breathed in and out. He was calm and the weather was gorgeous. The sky was ethereal and the air was fresh but a little cold. The winter was coming in. One of the men in the back reached forward to turn the radio on. No one objected.

A woman spoke on the radio, her voice sounded alike to every other news broadcasting woman: quirky and professional.

"_Yes, it is confirmed from the white house that chief of staff Tom Lennox is missing. He was last seen yesterday but then abruptly disappeared. Here is what stand in president Noah Daniel said on the issue,"_

In a sad voice the deep voice rang through the radio:

_We are hoping no harm has come to a valuable member of the white house. His family and acquaintances have been contacted to try to help our effort, and we will say more on the issue when we have information." _

The man to the left snickered.

The other whose name was Rodney Hill glared at him saying with his eyes "tis not proper."

A car honked at them.

The man who had snickered shook his head, he though "Lord, I hope this works."

They left the freeway at Ten o'clock in the morn.

"So, what are you expecting?" Rodney asked the driver.

The driver found it difficult to answer, but then finally said slowly "I hope we don't screw this up."

Silence was their master for a while as they sped across a bridge.

The one who had laughed moved around for a comfortable position. He loved to move and found it very challenging for him to be something other than he was an attribute of his.

He hummed and hawed and thought of things. First thing he would do in American is stretch, then he would do his part in this plan.

They turned into a drive-thru.

"Eh! We get to eat? Finally." The impatient one said happily.

The British men ordered and drove in an abandoned lot to eat their breakfast.

"Did you bring your PSP Rodney?"

He looked unwilling to answer so the man gave him a slap on the knee.

"Yah, yah I got it Kyle!" Rodney said choking on his breakfast burrito.

Kyle searched through the bags.

"I'm looking for your bag Rodney, where is it?" Kyle asked cranking his head backward.

The driver asked him why he needed to play it now, "We're almost there." He explained logically.

Rodney's eyes watered. He chugged down his orange juice.

"Fine." Kyle said, and both men could tell he was pouting.

"So, when did Robert last call you David?"

"Last night when we reached the hotel. All he said is everything is going fine."

Kyle broke into the coversation "Did they get Lennox?"

"Of course they did. Sometimes I think you're as daft as brush Kyle." Daivd responded with good humor.

Rodney grinned.

Kyle yelled "Button it!"

"Come on eat your food it's getting cold and we have a job to do." David uttered as he started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

My life is my own (chapter 7)

By: Amee Eliza

Tom Lennox was put into his own personal quarters. The bed felt like a hospital bed and it was patternless and stale white. The room's walls were painted sky blue. On the wall there was a picture but there was picture but words: "My heart will go on."

Tom Lennox thought about these words then applied them to himself, in which way had his heart simply gone on though pain tormented it? His family hardly ever spoke to him, he had been through abuse and threatening, his life had almost been taken (if it hadn't been for Reed's faith in his conformity he would have), and he had lost his sweetheart ten years ago.

"Oh Lord." He said aloud. He felt pain in seeing her again.

"_But what of the plan? Surely they are not working alone. This plan must be well thought out and taken out. But what I don't understand is how does Kate come in all of this?" _

He remembered the first time he had met the radiant beauty at a breakfast meeting concerning the upcoming campaigning of Wayne Palmer (David Palmer's brother).

**Flashback (2 years ago) **

"So, Mr. Lennox, I know you don't know me, but I'm Kate Warner." Flashes a smile.

"Sit down Miss Warner." Tom urged.

"What brings you here Kate?" Tom asked.

"I got invited in my father's stead, he is ill." Her eyes looked as if a dark shadow came in.

"Look Tom, my sister took a wrong path and my father is very sad. We didn't know, everything went wrong. Now my father's business is in serious chance of ending." Kate confided.

Tom was happy she confided in him, so he gave her encouragement.

They both ate their breakfast side by side listening to the strategies of winning the white house.

Kate whispered at the end (because she dared not get reproach for speaking during the session) "Tom are you really going to run for a position in Chief of staff?"

Tom said confidently "Why, yes I am. Mr. Palmer need's my support and guidance. I urged him to carry out in his brother's footsteps."

"Yes, David would be so proud of him."

**End flash back **

Tom got under the covers and knew tomorrow would be a day he would dread.


	8. Chapter 8

**My life is my own (Chapter 8) **

**By: Amee Eliza **

Martha was sleeping. Soundly. Aaron watched her breath in and out. To reassure himself he wasn't living in a dream he looked at his gold wedding band. He twisted it senselessly, he soaked in the dark and warmth of the two. He got up. He could never sleep that long. He had been sleeping for a record six hours. He felt this almost desperate feeling he was suppose to be doing something. He had been in the secret service for many years and sometimes he did his duty in his sleep. In his dreams, he dreamed about people he had seen before, missions, shoot outs, bombs, and weapons of mass destruction. With a sigh of relief he was glad Martha hadn't realized what he was dreaming. He was her sole support. She was unstable sometimes in her emotions but he loved her deeply. It was strange how far they had come when two years ago it had seemed the whole world was coming to an end.

With a need to make himself useful Aaron started the coffee pot. The kitchen was small, with white clean counters, and laminate floors. He had installed them himself in a plain good color that was called antico modulaire. Martha had a bit despaired because the floor was nothing much to look at but a gave a shout of glee when he showed her the flowers on the counter for her. He did little things everyday to show his affection for her. Martha wasn't so good at surprises though, he caught her in the middle of her endeavors almost every time. She would throw her hands up in annoyance when she got spotted, so now Aaron pretended not to see her. Aaron didn't always understand her and it caused strain in their communications. He had never been a man of much words but now he was struggling to get his word out. Sometimes he felt desperate. Not knowing how to make a situation better, in those times he thought of his Father. Because he knew he would give him the advice he needed- if he was still here. He was gone. Aaron tried not to think of that event or the absence but he could feel it in his heart. It was gnawed. A man could only fight so long and at certain times Aaron felt like he was fading. His strength, his sense, and judgement. But love kept him going. He knew it was real, the love he felt. He would surely die for her at the stake and for his country he would lay down a hundred times. That was what a hero was, but Aaron didn't even think of himself as a hero. He would not be called a hero until many years after his death. Martha would tell all of him. The whole truth. But that, is an echo of the future.

Martha got up and looked around. _"Oh no he is gone already!" _She thought. She felt for her robe that lay sloppily on the ground and frolicked out of the room.

"Aaron?" She beckoned. She fixed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm here. I don't have to work till seven today." Aaron explained. Aaron reached for her embrace. She smiled. She let him go for a second as he turned off the coffee pot but she grabbed him into a kiss.

"Your mighty vivacious today Martha." Aaron chuckled.

Her kiss was divine.

The phone rang and Aaron picked it up "Aaron, we need you at headquarters, there is a possible threat we need you to follow up on." Aaron grimaced. He had a desire to ask questions but he knew the sooner he left the closer he would be to the answer. "Okay, I'll be there." Aaron said.

Martha sipped her cup of coffee on the couch. Her nonchalant eyes looked up. "You gotta go?" She asked. "'Fraid so." He answered. "See you later." He offered. "Okay." She mumbled.

He rushed out the door. It was raining. He ran through the ran and jumped in his red Hyundai Elantra. He did the list in his head "seat belt, windshield wipers, mirror adjustment, lights, start the engine." And he was off as the rain pelted down.


End file.
